Digimon: El Poder Divino Cap11 Sin Censura
by Beo-MatT1
Summary: Una profecia reveladora se manifiesta en los sueños de Hikari. La oscuridad no corrupta manifiesta a un chico que le advertira sobre el proximo enemigo, ambos se dejan llevar por la pasión y el deseo. KouichixHikari


Este capitulo fue una introducción a un segundo fanfiction que planeaba hacer. Para esta historia, juntaría a todas las temporadas de digimon. Desafortunadamente nunca se ha presentado la oportunidad para escribirlo. A pesar de esto, hay muchas cosas que se relación con los próximos sucesos que ocurrirán en la historia.

Para los no estén adentrados en mi historia y busquen la parte lemon de KouichixHikari, les pido sean piadosos, pues es la primera vez me adentro en este genero. Pueden leer todo el capitulo sin problema, pues es poco explicito en cuanto a la historia.

Espero sus Reviews

Saludos.

**Capitulo 11:  
(Epilogo de la 1ra Parte):**

**El Sueño Profético**

*******************************

El cansancio invadía a Hikari, sus rodillas le temblaban, su vista estaba borrosa y sus movimientos eran torpes por el fuerte sueño que le asechaba. Sin mas, Hikari llega a su habitación y se tira agotada en su reconfortante cama.

Ya habían pasado tres días tras la batalla contra Kazbeelmon y la chica apenas estaba sintiendo las consecuencias. Debido a la oscuridad que insistentemente la llamaba, no había podido conciliar el sueño y, por alguna razón, tras desaguarse con Daisuke, y ver a ese extraño niño, la oscuridad al fin había dejado de invadirla.

Al fin podía descansar, y adentrarse en un profundo sueño.

Lo que ella no sabia, es que alguien estaba apunto de mandarle un mensaje, un mensaje que tendría que ver con los acontecimientos que estaban por ocurrir, otros que ocurrirían en futuro muy lejano, otros que ocurrieran incluso en una realidad alterna.

* * *

_Hikari caminaba por las costas de Tokio… se entusiasmaba al sentir la arena en sus pies y al ver el hermoso mar cuyo sonido la relajaba… _

— _Así que nuevamente estas aquí ¿no?— decía una voz conocida, Hikari lentamente se da la vuelta para descubrir a su hermano estaba unos metros tras ella._

— _Sabes que siempre me ha encantado este lugar._

— _Si, lo se._

_Ambos se quedan callados unos momentos y observan las olas del mar…_

— _¿Por qué estas aquí? Hikari… — decía Taichi nuevamente dirigiéndose a su hermana…_

_—__No lo se… solo para relajarme, creo…_

— _Si, estoy de acuerdo en que estar aquí es muy relájenle, nos olvidamos de nuestros problemas y nuestros malos recuerdos son reemplazados por la suave brisa que el mar lanza a nuestros rostros, pero, ¿crees que esa es la razón por la cual estas aquí?_

— _¿A que te refieres?_

_Entonces Taichi se da la media vuelta y sin mirar a su hermana, le responde_

_— Mira a tu alrededor Hikari, y lo descubrirás._

_Y este comienza a caminar alejándose de ella._

— _Hermano… — le llamaba extrañada al ver como Taichi se alejaba mas y mas._

_Hikari corre para alcanzarlo._

_Pero justo cuando le pone su mano en el hombro, este voltea bruscamente…_

… _ya no era Taichi, era un extraño ser negro, sus ojos eran parecidos a los de los gatos, solo que estos eran de color rojo brillante. Basto con que Hikari parpadeara un segundo para que este ser desapareciera, ahora se encontraba en el mar de las tinieblas…las olas del mar negro ya no la relajaban, la llenaban de angustia y miedo._

_Asustada, Hikari mira para todos lados, unas voces la estaban llamando._

_— ¿Quiénes son? — preguntaba temerosa._

_Una pequeña ráfaga de viento le sopla en la cara. Sorprendida mira al cielo para descubrir a cuatro monstruosos caballos. _

_Dos de ellos los reconocía perfectamente. Uno tenia la esencia de Abaddonmon, el otro la de Kazbeelmon. El tercero vomitaba por su boca, y al cuarto no se atrevió a mirarlo, por que sabía que era el más terrible de todos. _

_La chica voltea bruscamente y corre espantada. Sin nada que le aguarde por delante, decide meterse en una de las cuevas que estaban a su camino._

_El silencio de apoderaba del lugar. Un silencio frustrante, que volvería loco a cualquiera que pasase tan solo unos cuantos minutos ahí dentro._

_Hikari corría con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que vio esperanzada una luz que brillaba a lo lejos._

"_¡La salida!"_

_Y cuando al fin llego a esa luz, noto que encontraba en un lugar muy distinto al que se esperaba. Era una enorme habitación, oscura como la cueva de la que acaba de salir. _

_De repente, del piso comenzaron a notar luminosas líneas verdes que se entrecruzaban para formar perfectas figuras cuadrangulares. Dichas líneas iluminaban la habitación de un verde fosforescente._

_Comenzó a caminar lentamente por el sitio, pero se detuvo un poco cuando se comenzaron a escuchar voces hablando lentamente._

—… _tu y yo hemos sido condenados a llevar batallas sin sentido desde épocas remotas… — Decía una voz grave y tenebrosa que se escuchaba a lo lejos… Hikari se da cuenta que alguien estaba conversando con aquella otra voz._

_—…como la luz y la oscuridad, coexistimos para llevar batallas que duraran eternamente…_

_¿A que te refieres? — le preguntaba una voz joven._

_No lo entiendes, ¿Verdad?, amo…_

_Hikari observa a los sujetos._

_El primero parecía ser un niño elegido, ya que a su lado tenia aun digimon etapa novato, como los veía a lo lejos no lograba percibir como eran… el otro era un enorme dragón digimon de tres cabezas, que en su espalda, sostenía una esfera enorme de energía._

— _No eres como los otros elegidos, ni yo como los otros digimons… — decía el monstruo de tres cabezas —… a ambos se nos fue otorgado el poder mas primitivo del Mundo Digital, ambos gozamos del mismo poder, la única diferencia es que yo lo utilizo para la destrucción… si no fuera así, entonces el poder que tu tienes no tendría razón de existir. Digamos que es para mantener cierto balance, por eso, tu y yo estamos hechos el uno para el otro._

— _Entonces tu… ¿tu eras mi compañero?... — decía el niño sorprendido…_

— _Así es… yo soy tu compañero digimon original, y ahora que te designaron a MonoDramon ya nada tiene sentido._

_Entonces Hikari vio como de sus tres bocas comienza a salir un terrible destello, el cual despidió una luz cegadora_***1**

_Antes de cerrar los ojos, logro ver una sombra con los mismos ojos rojos brillante que vio hace un rato._

_— __¿Hikari? — decía nuevamente la voz de Taichi._

_— __Hermano… — decía Hikari mientras lentamente abre los ojos._

_Ahora todo estaba bañado con una luz segadora, era tanta la luz que a Hikari se le dificultaba mucho ver el rostro de su hermano._

_— __¿Qué estabas haciendo ahora? No deberías ir a cumplir tu destino._

— _¿Mi destino?_

— _Estuvo muy mal el que hayas huido, si no afrontas tu destino todo acabara para el mundo como lo conocemos. _

_Sin comprender, Hikari observa como su hermano le vuelve a darle la espalda._

— _¿Me vas a volver a dejar solo?_

— _Tienes que descubrirlo, Hikari._

_Entonces Hikari escucho un fuerte zumbido, y de lo alto vio caer un extraño meteorito._

_— ¿Hermano? — decía al voltear donde estaba Taichi, pero este nuevamente desaparece misteriosamente._

_Lográndose acostumbrar un poco mas a la luz, fue corriendo a donde el meteoro había caído._

_A lo lejos vio a 5 niños._

_Hikari logro reconocer rápidamente a Daisuke, con su habitual ropa que usa en el Mundo Digital, del otro lado estaba Taichi, pero este parecía tener la edad de 10 años, lucia su ropa habitual de aquel entonces, sin mencionar que tenia los mismos goggles que Daisuke en la cabeza.  
_

_Por otra parte, a los que les era imposible de identificar eran a los otros tres niños, algo raro había en ellos. Lo primero que noto sin duda, era que ellos también tenían goggles colocados de la misma manera en que Daisuke y Taichi. _

_¿Quiénes eran?... ¿Quiénes eran esos niños que se parecían tanto a Daisuke y a Taichi?_***2**

— _Ya lo hemos comprobado varias veces… — decía Daisuke a uno de los niños… — es el poder de lograr nuestros sueños, es lo que nos hace fuertes…_

— _Si, yo también lo he comprobado… — decía un niño de piel clara y cabello castaño claro, bestia pantalón corto color gris y una sudadera azul de gorro y de mangas cortas, portaba goggles y muñequeras color amarillo —…la fuerza radica — decía —… en el poder de nuestros sueños, pero también en defender la que mas queremos de nuestro mundo, los lazos que tenemos con la gente a la que queremos._

— _Mas bien nuestros anhelos, nuestros ideales… — decía otro niño de piel un poco más oscura que la del anterior, usaban playera amarilla y camisa roja, su gorra café y sus goggles grises — _ _No importa por que dificultades pasemos, si luchamos hasta final, siempre lograremos nuestros anhelos._

— _Había estado viajando por todo el digimon por largo tiempo, todo era tristeza y destrucción, pero mi deseo por crear un nuevo Mundo Digital donde todos pudieran estar con tranquilidad me dio fuerzas para seguir adelante. — decía un niño2 años más pequeño que ellos, de estatura baja, era de piel blanca y pelo café, usaba chaleco verde y pantalones rojos._

_Entonces, Hikari vio como se acercaba su hermano, con su aspecto de niño de 10 años. Algo que le sorprendió mucho de el era su Digivaice, pues era completamente diferente al que el suele tener._

_— Todos hemos tenido diferentes experiencias con los digimons, algunos mas fuertes que las de los otros, pero al final, hemos descubierto lo mismo ¿no lo creen? — decía Taichi mientras se acercaba a ellos. Inmediatamente todos asintieron con la cabeza_

— _Entonces, ¿Qué van a hacer ahora?... — decía Taichi niño, preguntado a Daisuke y al niño de goggles amarillos y sudadera azul… — ¿Van acompañarnos para pelear con esos digimons?_

— _Si, Guilmon ya esta listo para la batalla contra esos reyes demonio, no podemos permitir que la puerta de la tumba del pecado se abra… — decía mientras sacaba una carta azul de su bolsillo…_

— _V-mon también lo esta, y prometo no desperdiciar el digi-metal del milagro que tanto trabajo le costo conseguir a mis amigos… — decía Daisuke entusiasmado…_

_Luego, el niño de gorra amarilla y goggles se acerco…_

— _Si Lucemon esta vivo en la dimensión de Kouta entonces es mi deber acompañarlos… — decía el niño de gorra café y playera amarilla…_

— _No, esto es asunto de los caballeros reales. Tu debes de quedarte aquí. — decía el niño de baja estatura, al que escucho que le llamaban Kouta._

— _Si llegáramos a perder la pelea, entonces tu tendrás que reunir a todos para defender a nuestro mundo — decía el niño de sudadera azul y goggles amarillos_

— _Pero…_

_— __Takato tiene razón. — decía Taichi — Es mejor tomar precauciones._

_Inconforme y enfadado por ser el único de los 5 que no ira, cruza sus brazos y les lanza una mirada de frustración._

_De acuerdo._

— _Bien, entonces ha llegado la hora de marcharnos… — decía Taichi dirigiéndose a, Daisuke y Takato, luego, los tres dirigieron su mirada al niño que era 2 años menor que ellos, Kouta_

—_ Vámonos — le dijeron todos al menor que inmediatamente este asintió con la cabeza._

_Los 4 comenzaron a caminar lejos del niño de gorra y de Hikari, sin que estos la noten._

_Justo en esos momentos Hikari vio como una sombra comienza a llenar todo el espacio de luz, hasta desaparecer a los 6 niños que acababa de ver._

_Nuevamente estaba sola, en un lugar lleno de oscuridad. Pero al pasar no menos de un minuto, de ella comienza a salir un resplandor que alejo las sombras por completo. Nuevamente se encontraba en un lugar lleno de resplandor, un lugar completamente blanco, la única diferencia es que esta vez podía ver a su alrededor perfectamente._

_De repente sintió un escalofrió por toda la espalda._

_— ¡La oscuridad! — dijo. Bruscamente voltea y se da cuenta que una enorme capa de oscuridad estaba detrás suyo. Pero había algo raro en esta, la oscuridad que ella veía no invadía a la luz, simplemente se quedaba en el mismo lugar… Hikari comprendió que estaba en un lugar dividido por el resplandor y la sombra._

_Hikari se acerco un poco a la zona oscura, sin entrar en ella, se la quedo observando por un rato._

_Entonces vio como esta zona se aclaro un poco, y de ella se acercaba alguien que parecía humano._

_¿Tú eres la oscuridad? — pregunto Hikari un poco asustada. _

_Entonces vio como de las sombras salía la figura de un niño que parecía tener su misma edad, su pelo era color azul marino, su piel era clara, usaba una playera rosada y una camisa verde cuyos botones estaban desabrochados y su pantalón era blanco. Su figura estaba cubierta por las sombras__***3.**_

"_Tu…. Eres el mismo niño que vi hace unas horas"_

— _Es cierto que la oscuridad simboliza maldad — le dijo — pero eso no significa que no podamos aprender de ella…_

_¿eh? — decía Hikari al no entender sus palabras._

— _La oscuridad representa lo peor de nosotros, nuestros rencores, nuestras envidias, todo lo malo que hemos hecho. — El niño respiro hondo y continuo hablando — Pero, ¿si usáramos la oscuridad para hacer el bien?_

_Hikari seguía sin entender lo que decía, Para ella lo peor que existía eran las sombras, ¿Cómo podía existir alguien que dice que pueden usarse para el bien, cuando el mismo dice que son la viva representación del mal?_

— _Lo que dices no puede ser — le decía Hikari — es imposible usar la oscuridad para hacer el bien._

— _Te lo explicare: Muchas veces, la bondad es la que suele ser corrompida por el mal, por lo mismo el mal nunca será puro. — El niño bajo la mirada por un rato, luego la volvió a levantar y siguió hablando — Y si aprendemos de nuestro triste y amargo pasado, si superamos esos miedos esos rencores, entonces nos volveremos más fuertes y podríamos aplicar lo aprendido para seguir el camino del bien._

_Hikari al fin comprendía un poco de lo que ese niño le estaba hablando, pero de todas formas se sentía un poco confundida por su apariencia._

_— __¿Lo dices por experiencia propia? — le pregunto_

_— __Así es_

_— __La oscuridad es fría, ¿Por qué sigues bañado en oscuridad?_

_— __Ella forma parte de mi, estoy condenado a llevarla a donde quiera que valla_

_Hikari le respondió._

_— __Aprende del pasado, pero tampoco le hagas un monumento _

_Entonces Hikari se acerco lo mas que pudo a la zona oscura y se puso justo enfrente de el._

— _Ven a la luz — dijo mientras levantaba su mano y la ponía en el muro de oscuridad._

_El niño levanto su mano y la puso de la misma forma que Hikari, de tal forma que ambos parecieron unir sus manos._

_— No puedo — le respondió._

_Ambos niños se quedaron mirando sus ojos mutuamente. Sus mejillas comenzaron a sonrojarse después de unos momentos, luego, Hikari pensó que ambos eran iguales._

— _Dame un beso. — le pedía la chica un poco avergonzada y sin apartar su mirada de los ojos del chico._

_El niño se encogió en hombros. _

_Muy apenados, ambos acercan sus rostros y juntan sus labios, separados por el cristal transparente que dividía a la luz y a la oscuridad. _

_Aunque aislados por el cristal, ambos disfrutaban el momento, tanto que en sus mentes lo catalogaron como el mejor de sus vidas. Y justo cuando ambos pensaron aquello, el cristal que los separaba comenzó a desvanecerse poco a poco, hasta que por fin lograron sentir sus labios unidos. _

_Ambos se besaban, más y más intensamente, lo disfrutaban. La barrera que los separaba comenzó desvanecerse, y ambos, luz y oscuridad habían entrado en contacto uno con otro._

_Al darse cuenta de que ya no había nada separándolos, los niños dejaron de besarse por unos momentos. Ambos, juntos de frente a frente, se miraban fijamente a los ojos._

_¿Qué era esa sensación? ¿Qué era ese deseo que ambos sentían? Como si fueran hechos el uno para el otro._

_Entonces, algo en lo más profundo de la chica le exigía que tenía que ser uno con el chico. Era una chispa ardiente que brotaba en lo más profundo de su pecho. _

_Ella sabía lo que tenia que hacer para satisfacer ese deseo._

_Antes de pedírselo, traga saliva para refrescar su garganta seca, y poder dejar salir unas tímidas palabras._

— _Quiero…_ — _decía Hikari, despacio. _— _Quiero que metas tu cosa dentro de mí._

_El niño estaba confundido. Hikari se acerco a el y luego de darle otro beso, ella le toca le toca en la entrepierna._

_El niño comenzó ha entender._

— _No puedo… no se como._

— _Creo que es fácil… pero tendremos que desnudarnos_

— _No, no quiero._ — _ Le negaba con su débil voz._

_El chico intenta apartarse pero Hikari se lo impide. _

_El le niega varias veces mas he intenta alejarse de la chica, pero Hikari sabe que había algo que le decía al chico que quería y que debía hacerlo, por que poco a poco el dejo de luchar, y ella sintió algo pequeño y duro apoyándose sobre su vientre._

_Ambos se miraron por un instante, y sin darse cuenta nuevamente juntaron sus labios. _

_Poco a poco se fueron librando de sus ropas con gran timidez._

_Hikari guio la mano del niño hacia su miembro femenino, mientras acercaba la suya al del chico._

_Ella acaricia tiernamente el duro miembro del niño, logrando que este gimiera. _

_Una sensación placentera recorrió a Hikari cuando el comenzó a acariciarla, mientras que con la otra mano comenzaba a apretar sus finos pechos. Ella gemía quizá más que el niño._

_Luego de que ambos disfrutaron se su infantil sexo, Hikari al fin se recostó en el suelo, el chico se hecha sobre ella._

— _¿Dónde?_

— _Aquí… _— _le guiaba lentamente._

_Esa cosa dura es guiada por la niña. El empuja con fuerza, y a ella le duele…_

— _Ashh…_

_El dolor que sentía era difícil de aguantar, pero si ella lo expresara podría ahuyentar al niño._

— _¿Estás bien?_

— _Si… por favor, continúa._

_El chico la embistió una vez más, metiendo su miembro al fondo. Los movimientos de cadera comenzaron lentamente. La sensación de dolor era poco a poco reemplazada por el placer._

_Los movimientos de cadera comenzaron aumentar en su velocidad, el placer en el chico comenzó a llegar. El se tuvo que retirar, no por que quisiese hacerlo, si no mas bien por que el vinculo que los unía comenzaba a debilitarse._

_Ambos descansaban, el al lado de ella, abrazándose, cubriéndose mutuamente de su desnudez._

_Ella suspira, mientras el la mira con cierta culpa. El sabe porque. Al retirarse tan de repente, ella experimento un melancólico momento de desvanecimiento, de abandono, lo que necesitaban de ese acto estuvo muy cerca, pero no había llegado aun, y ambos lo sabían._

_Entonces, el chico comenzó a acariciar tiernamente el sexo de la chica. Ella al principio se contuvo, pero paulatinamente ella tuvo que abrir su entrepierna para que el llegara a la parte que realmente le interesaba._

_La sangre se les comienza a concentrar en las mejillas, el chico se acerca para besar a la chica nuevamente. Esta vez lo disfrutaban más. La chica comenzó a gemir justo cuando los dedos del chico comenzaban a humedecerse._

_De repente deja de besarla para pasar a su cuello. La chica sentía cosquilleos cada que el lo besaba, cada que sentía el soplo de su respiración, cada que su lengua lo rosaba marcando el camino que recorría hasta su pecho._

_Hikari no puede evitar gemir cuando siente la boca del niño en sus pechos. El los besaba con ternura, sin abandonar al sobrante que apretaba con su mano libre. _

_La chica disfrutaba cada instante del acto. Al final, la dulce penetración del chico la tomo por sorpresa._

_El la envestía lentamente, con la sangre en las mejillas en su máximo punto. Esta vez el sabia que debía de aguantar mas, para complacerse a si mismo y para complacer la chica._

_Entonces comenzó a suceder. Aquello que ambos buscaban, aquello por lo que tuvieron que repetir el acto. _

— _¡Si…! ¡Así! ¡No te detengas! _

_Y el himen se rompió. Hikari tiene la sensación de ser aplastada, y el dolor se volvió más fuerte que la primera vez que el chico estuvo ahí._

_Los movimientos de cadera comenzaron a ser más rápidos y el chico envestía con gran fuerza. Poco a poco el dolor desaparece y Hikari siente como si una sensación de placer apunto de estallar, recorriera todos los rincones de su cuerpo._

_La oscuridad y la luz, que los rodeaba respectivamente, comenzaron a unirse justo cuando ambos estaban por experimentar el máximo placer. _

_Hikari se vio a si misma recostada en un jardín llena de suevas flores, con los pájaros cantando hermosas melodías, y el viento acariciando su desnuda piel. Entonces ocurrió. Juntas, la luz y la oscuridad se habían hecho uno y Hikari sentía que volaba, que volaba muy alto en esos gloriosos paisajes. El chico siento lo mismo, y a ambos no les queda mas gritar._

_El niño dio las últimas envestidas para terminar de dejar, todo lo que guardaba. Cuando al fin termino, ambos se miran fijamente a los ojos sin que el saliera de ella, llenos de sudor, con la respiración muy agitada._

_El niño le da un último beso antes de retirar su peso. Y nuevamente, termina acostado a su lado._

_Ambos se abrazaban, se cubrían de su desnudez. La oscuridad y la luz poco a poco comenzaron a retornar en ellos, esencia que poco a poco los separarían._

_El chico toma la mano de Hikari y la aprieta con dulzura._

_Recuerda lo que hablamos._

_Hikari asiente._

_Y la luz y la oscuridad los comienzan a cubrir respectivamente, y cuando ambos se dieron cuenta, dichas esencias los había separado a ambos. Ya no se veían, ya no se sentía. El primer encuentro, fue el primer adiós._

_La chica, se levanta, y rápidamente comienza a reunir su ropa. Se viste lo más rápido posible, pues percibía peligro en la zona oscura que había vuelto a alejarse de la luz. _

_Hikari volteo al lado y vio que en la zona oscura había una extraña sombra._

_Se acerco mas, y luego, logro ver a 4 jóvenes bañados en pura oscuridad, no eran como aquel otro niño, estos además de portar un Digivaice, tenían maldad en sus corazones… Hikari se sorprendió cuando vio que uno de ellos se le hacia familiar._

_Miro al cielo lleno de abismos, y logro distinguir a un enorme dragón._

_Luego, otra sombra se acerco, tenia una forma que ella reconocía bien — ¿Tailmon? — se pregunto al ver la sombras de su compañero Digimon._

_Entonces Hikari se lleno de valor, y cubriéndose la cara y el pecho, entro a la zona oscura… Cuando levanto la mirada vio nuevamente a su hermano. Taichi se encontraba justamente enfrente ella._

_¿Ya lo descubriste? — preguntaba Taichi de manera seria._

—_Escucha hermano, todo esto es muy raro…. También se me hace raro el hecho de que aparezcas justo después de ver la sombra de Tailmon, tú no puedes ser mi hermano, dime… — decía Hikari enfadado — ¿Quién eres?_

_Te estas haciendo las preguntas equivocadas._

_¡Ya basta de bromas! ¡deja de decir cosas sin sentido!_

— _¿Crees saber lo que viene? — Decía Taichi sin haber escuchado a Hikari — ¿Tienes idea de lo que viene?_

_Justo cuando Taichi termino de hablar Hikari miro al lado suyo, se sorprendió al ver a los 5 niños con goggles tirados en e suelo muy mal heridos, Entre ellos Taichi de 10 años, y Daisuke. Sorprendida nuevamente miro al Taichi que tenia enfrente._

_Una maligna sonrisa se pinta en los labios de Taichi. Con la punta de su dedo, lanza un raya purpura que traspasa al niño mas pequeño._

_¡¡¡NO!!!_

_Hikari corre a su auxilio, pero no puede hacer nada más que ver como el pequeño escupe sangre mientras la luz en sus ojos se pierde en sus adentros. Hikari llega con el niño solo para llorar enfrente de el._

_Hikari voltea a ver con rabia a su hermano, cuyos ojos se habían vuelto purpuras._

_Y con otro rayo asesina a dos niños más, mientras lanzaba una carcajada con una irreconocible._

_Hikari lanza un grito de angustia y terror al ver morir a los otros dos niños, mientras se sostenía la cabeza con ambas manos. Horrorizada, ve los rostros sin vida de los chicos._

_Solo quedaban Daisuke y Taichi de 10 años. La niña se hecha al suelo con ellos y los abraza cubriéndolos con su cuerpo. El último rayo los traspasa. Y los tres, mueren._

* * *

En esos momentos, lanzando un leve grito, Hikari despierta alterada. Bañada en sudor voltea para mirar el reloj, eran las 3:00 AM.

Después de un rato se tranquilizo, luego, sin despertar a Tailmon que seguía dormía a su lado, se levanta lentamente.

Sale de su habitación y se dirige a la cocina. Habré el refrigerador para sacar agua fría que comenzó a beber rápidamente, luego comenzó a pensar con más claridad.

— ¡que sueño tan horrible! — decía tras sacar unas lagrimas de sus ojos. Estaba aterrada, las imágenes del sueño no dejaban de pasar por su cabeza.

Comenzó a llorar por un rato, cuando de repente se tranquilizo, había una parte de ese sueño que había disfrutado. Era la parte en donde habla con un niño sobre la oscuridad.

— En los ojos de ese chico se veía una profunda tristeza… — pensaba —…y sin embargo, sabía mucho mas de la luz y la oscuridad que yo.

De inmediato comenzó a recordar la conversación que había tenido con el, así como el acto de amor que habían realizado. Cuando de repente, escucho que algo se movía en frente suyo.

Una extraña sombra se acercaba a Hikari.

— ¿Quién eres? — pregunto ella asustada.

La sombra poco a poco se acerco a ella, hasta que al fin tomo forma de algo que a Hikari se le hacia muy conocido

— ¿Tailmon? — decía al ver la figura de su camarada, con la única diferencia de que este era completamente negro, y sus ojos era como rubís que brillaban en la oscuridad.

— _Me reconoces, Hikari_ — le decía el Digimon de ojos brillantes, su voz era como la de un niñito burlón — _Sabes perfectamente bien quien soy yo ¿no?_

— No, tu no eres Tailmon, tu, tu eres negro, eres… eres Black-Tailmon

Entonces la voz que le respondió se escucho mucho más burlona que la última vez.

— _No seas tonta, esta solo es una de las tantas apariencias que puedo tomar_…

El digimon lanza una mira de desprecio mientras hablaba.

— _Tu Digimon acompañante… Su verdadera apariencia es la de un ángel de luz que protege al Mundo Digital, sin duda es la viva representación de todo lo bueno que hay en ti, en cambio, la apariencia que tengo yo representa todo lo contrario: tus miedos, tus fracasos, tus rencores y preocupaciones, todo lo malo que has hecho._

Entonces, Hikari comienza a recordar las veces en que vio la sombra de un Tailmon negro en su sueño, sorprendida, mira detenidamente al que estaba enfrente suyo — Tu… ¿Tu eres…?

— "_Ven… _

Hikari escucho paralítica la voz que salía de los labios de ese Tailmon, ya la había escuchado antes.

—… _si tu no vienes a mi, entonces yo tendré que ir por ti"_

Hikari se dio cuenta que era la misma voz que le llamaba aquella vez que se quedaron en las ruinas del desierto antes de ir a pelear contra Genai.

— Entonces, tu…

Un flash back le llega a Hikari rápidamente antes de que terminara de hablar, recuerda como los Hangyomons del mar oscuro le hablaban de un Dios que la estaba llamando*4.

— _¿Ya me reconoces?_ — Le decía el Tailmon negro — _Hikari, he venido por ti._

Hikari se aparta del Tailmon negro dando unos pasos atrás, luego saca su digivaice y lo apunto hacia el — No te tengo miedo — le dice mirándolo seria y llena de valor — ¡Lárgate!

— _Valla, una niña valiente_ — decía después de sacar una leve risa — _¿Crees que puedes evadir tu destino?_

— Yo soy la poseedora de mi propio destino.

— _Una noble mentira, pero mentira después de todo, y tu bien lo sabes_ — decía Black-Tailmon tras saltar nuevamente al suelo y comenzar a caminar por todos lados. — _Desde tu corta edad te he estado llamando, ¿o no lo recuerdas, Hikari? Desde que fuiste elegida sentías el llamado de la oscuridad, para una chica llena de confusiones como tú era fácil ceder ante esas fuerzas, pero siempre existían seres que te daban confianza y fuerza para no acceder a mí,…tus padres, tu hermano, Takeru, Miyako, tu digimon acompañante…_

Hikari sabe en su interior que lo que le esta diciendo es verdad, así baja la mirada tras escuchar sus palabras.

—… _Todos hacían imposible tu llegada al mar oscuro, vivías y creías todo lo que te decían, cuando sabias en el interior, que tu destino era estar en la oscuridad, conmigo. ¿O acaso me equivoco, Hikari?_

— No, no te equivocas — decía Hikari — Pero todo eso ha cambiado, ahora estoy segura de lo que quiero, ya no necesito de los otros para que me alejen de ti, solamente yo tengo el poder para alejar esas tinieblas, es lo que me enseño Miyako, y pienso llevarlo a cabo.

— _¿No lo entiendes, verdad?_ — Decía Black Tailmon con su voz mas burlona que nunca — _¿Tienes idea de lo que viene?_

Hikari vio como la forma del Tailmon estaba cambiando… Cuando lo volvió a ver nuevamente ya no era el mismo digimon… ahora pareció un digimon ángel con rostro de humano, tenia 10 alas, de las cuales cinco del lado derecho eran blancas, y cinco del lado izquierdo eran negras, en su mano derecha portaba el resplandor, y en su izquierda la oscuridad, su nombre, **Lucemon**.

— _No existe nada capas de describir lo grandioso que soy..., antes del final, todos obedecerán mis mandatos — _decía acercándose un poco mas a Hikari _—… El mundo esta hecho para mí._

Hikari sintió un terrible escalofrió al escuchar las palabras de aquel digimon, luego cuando lo volvió a mirar, ya no era el mismo… tampoco era un digimon ahora era una extraña niña de pelo café y piel blanca que usaba un vestidos verde, su cara estaba muy pálida y sus ojos parecía nublados, lo cual hacia que Hikari sintiera miedo, su nombre, **ADR-01.**

—…_Ya lo he comprobado, he descubierto la verdad... _— dice luego de mostrar una terrorífica sonrisa. —_ todo ser existente, en lo mas profundo de su corazón, quiere ser borrados de la faz del universo… no pueden tolerar seguir viviendo en un mundo lleno se sufrimiento… ¿No crees que es mejor acabar con su sufrimiento, Hikari?_

Entonces, sin ver como se transformaba, con la cabeza abajo, Hikari escucho la voz de **Vamdemon**, no solo escucho la voz de el, si no el chillido de los murciélagos que lo acompañaban. Este se acerco a Hikari, y con su mano levanto su mirada para que esta lo viera

_— El poder de los sueños, los lazos que te unen a un ser querido… todos hablan de eso pero nunca tienen las agallas para realizarlo —_ Decía entre risas, luego miro fijamente a Hikari y continuo _riendo — Solamente lo intenta en el ultimo momento cuando toda esperanza los abandona ¿No te parece patético?_

Ante sus propios ojos, Vamdemon se convirtió en **Apocarimon**, su voz grotesca y fuerte hicieron que Hikari se llevara un fuerte susto cuando comenzó a hablar.

_— Lo que viene es un autentico Apocalipsis, tengo a mi merced a cuatro jinetes que han cumplido perfectamente sus deberes, y al fin, todos pagaran por el sufrimiento que me hicieron pasar…__ Todo volverá a la nada… como en el principio…_

_Apocarimon callo un poco para acercarse a Hikari, con su mente la levanta de suelo y la obliga a mirarlo a los ojos._

— _¿Quieres regresar al principio, Hikari?_ — Le preguntaba, Hikari le lanza una mirada de desprecio —_... ¿No?... pues que lastima, por que es ahí para donde vamos…_

Entonces este digimon le dio la espalda a Hikari, y comenzó a transformarse en un digimon mas, era un terrible demonio con alas con picos y cuernos en la cabeza, su nombre, **Demon**. Su grotesca voz hacer dar un salto a la niña.

—…_**¡¡¡VOLVAMOS AL PRINCIPIO!!...! ¡¡¡NO AL QUE TODOS CONOCEN!!! NO, REGRESEMOS AL VERDADERO PRINCIPIO, EN DONDE TODA AL FIN, TERMINARA.**_

Hikari estaba completamente aterrorizada al ver la figura de ese ultimo Digimon, pero en vez de aparentarlo, lo miro fijamente y le hecho una mirada llena de valor.

— _**LOS PROXIMOS DIAS SERAN DE GRAN INTERES PARA MI, YA QUE SI TE SIGUES REHUSANDO TERMINARAS LASTIMANDO A TUS SERES MAS QUERIDOS…**_

Entonces, Demon se volvió a convertir en BlackTailmon y se dirigió nuevamente a Hikari.

— _La oscuridad atacara con todas sus fuerzas a los niños que fueron elegidos para portar al último poder. Desde luego que eso no ocurra si vienes conmigo…. así que entre mas rápido aceptes… _

_Los__ojos del digimon brillaron de repente. El rostro del digimon lanza una mueca de perversa astucia._

—…_será mejor para los tuyos. Además, si tu no aceptas ir con migo, todavía existe otros dos sujetos con un poder parecido al tuyo, a los cual si puedo llevármelos por la fuerza…_

— ¡¡No te atrevas a tocar a Takeru!! — decía Hikari con furia, mientras Black Tailmon dejaba salir una fuerte carcajada.

El Tailmon negro ríe.

— _Al final, tú decides._

Y este desaparece de la nada, dejando en su lugar el eco de una maléfica carcajada.

Nuevamente, Hikari se encontraba sola en su casa.

Había un completo silencio, un silencio atormentador que Hikari no podía soportar. Triste y confundida, se deja caer en el suelo y se queda ahí toda la noche. No podía llorar, no podía pensar. Estaba impactada, aturdida. Confusión y angustia invadían su mente.

**¿FIN?**

**NOTAS DE AUTOR:**

*1 Esta escena se refiere a la última batalla que Ryo Akiyama, el tamer legendario, tuvo contra su enemigo de toda la vida, Millenniummon. Esto en la ultimo parte de la saga de videojuegos que Ryo protagoniza y que salieron para el WonderSwam "Digimon: Brave Tamer"

*2 Esta por mas decir que estos niños son los lideres de las distintas temporadas de toda la saga Digimon. Fijarse que el Taichi de 10 años es nada más y nada menos que el mismo que sale en la manga "V-Tamer" Mientras que el niño de nombre Kouta es el líder de la mini manga "Digimon Chronicle"

*3 Es Kouichi, niño elegido para portar los digi-spirits de la oscuridad en la cuarta temporada.

*4 Esto ocurre en el capitulo numero 13 de la segunda temporada, en donde Hikari viaja por primera vez a la Dark Area.

Espero sus reviews. Cualquier duda o comentario es bien recibido.


End file.
